


Apple

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Apple

writing exercise…  
Stargate Atlantis  
Rodney McKay  
Spoilers for trinity  
Teen, for bad wordNot mine...yadda, yadda, yadda...  


Rodney sat the apple on the table in front of him. He looked around carefully; this was the type of thing that needed no witnesses. He was embarrassed enough as it was. Bond with an apple. How the fuck did you bond with a fruit.

This was a total waste of time. But he had to do it. Kate had whined on and on how this was essential. What was so essential about looking at an apple?

Ok, it was very shiny. And red, he had always like red apples. Mostly in pie, but he still liked them fresh. Rodney suddenly had the urge to eat it. He loved apples, but eating it would get him anywhere.

He missed fresh fruit; it was one of the things that bothered him about Atlantis. Sure, they had planted apple seeds on the mainland but they never tasted like they did back on earth.

He was lucky the Daedalus had just arrived. Which meant this was as fresh as it could get after two weeks in space. Rodney reached out and picked up the apple. He found it wasn’t as firm as it looked. In fact it was rather soft, which was a complete, a contradiction to the appearance.

How could it look so perfect and not be. Rodney set the apple back down and then picked it back up. He was never going to figure this out. He gave into the urge and bite into it. Sourness exploded into his mouth the juice was thicker than normal. He felt himself gag. The apple tasted worse than it looked. So much for appearance.

Nothing was ever what it seemed. Nothing was perfect. Not even Atlantis. The Ancients sure as hell weren’t. He already knew he wasn’t. He wanted everyone to think he was. They knew better now.

Rodney set the apple back down. He was tired and he was still lost. It was an imperfect apple. What did that have to do with him and how…oh.

How simple. He was the apple.

</lj-user>


End file.
